Dusk
by Edward's Cantante
Summary: My version of Breaking Dawn; some fluff, but I'll try to keep the plot moving. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Solar Flare

Solar Flare

**This is my version of Breaking Dawn, to keep myself—and you all—from going nuts while we wait for the real thing to come out. Please R&R, this is my first non-oneshot.**

Chapter 1

My legs shook as I walked up the steps, and Edward's arm tightened around my waist. "I'm here, love," he whispered, and, filled with new confidence, I opened the door. "Dad," I called, hoping my voice would hold steady, "Dad, are you home?" There was no answer except the ringing of the phone in the kitchen, and I broke away from Edward momentarily as I raced to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Bells, it's me. I got called into work, so I won't be home until late."

"Okay, Dad, could you hold on a second?" I put my thumb over the mouthpiece and whispered, "should we tell him now?"

"No," Edward said quietly, "I think it would be best to tell him in person."

"Sounds good to me," I replied, then went back to my phone conversation. "Sorry about that, Dad, when do you think you'll be home?"

"The way things are going? Not until after midnight."

"Okay, I'll probably be asleep by them, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Bella,"

"Bye, Dad."

Next, I tried Renee, but I got her answering machine. I left a message asking her to call me as soon as she got the chance; as I put the phone back in its cradle, I felt Edward's arms around me again.

"So," he said, turning me gently to face him, "what should we do?"

"Well," I said teasingly, "We could stay here and watch a movie, or go to your house…" I let my voice trail off and he laughed. "Hmm, let me th--" he was cut off by the ringing of his cellphone. "What?" he answered it impatiently, "Alice, I--" "Bella, can you hear me, too?" She shouted.

"Yes, Alice, I can hear you," I said.

"Good. Now, both of you get over here, soon, unless you want me to tell everyone your big news."

"We'll be there soon," Edward and I replied in unison, and Edward snapped his phone shut. "Now, before we go…" he said, leaning in close.

"I suppose Alice can restrain herself for a few extra minutes," I said, trying to remember how to form a coherent sentence. I closed the distance between us, and his hand moved to cup my face as we kissed. Suddenly, I was aware of Edward's phone ringing again, and, with a sigh, he pulled back to answer it.

"What is it, now, Alice?"

"Don't think I can't see that you're dawdling!" Alice yelled, "do you want everyone else to know before you even walk in the door?"

"We're leaving now, Alice," he said, exasperated.

She refused to let him hang up until we were in the car, driving to the Cullens'. As we pulled up to the house, Edward rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't believe how fast Alice's thoughts are racing," he said as he cut the engine, the hopped out and opened my door while I was still taking off my seatbelt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We walked up to the house, and Alice wrenched the door open while I was still reaching for the knob. "C'mon, come on come in!" She would have yanked me through the doorway had I not already stepped into the house.

"Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, COME HERE NOW!" She shouted, bouncing up and down; Edward gave her a concerned look as he closed the door.

"This had better be good, Alice, I was just about to work on my car." Rosalie said, scowling. "Yeah, I almost had Jasper beat on Halo 3!" Emmett added. "What do you need to tell us, Edward, Bella?" Carlisle asked, while Esme smiled as if she knew what was coming. Edward shot Jasper a look, and a wave of calm flooded the room, more for Alice's benefit than anyone else's, but she was bouncing so violently I was afraid she would smash a hole in the floor.

I gulped. "Um, well, Edward asked me to marry him, and I said yes." For a split second, no one moved, and I wondered if anyone had heard me. Then the spell broke, and everyone began speaking at once: "congratulations!" Esme and Carlisle exclaimed, hugging me, then Edward. Alice bounced from Edward to me and back, saying something to me about a planner and that we would discuss details later. Emmett pounded Edward on the back, then turned to me: "Welcome to the family, little sis!" He shouted, and then enveloped me in a hug that left me wondering if I had a cracked rib. Rosalie clasped my hand in hers, and then gave me a quick hug. "Thanks, Rosalie," I said, surprised.

"You're welcome. I was hoping we could bury the hatchet, so to speak. Could we put the past behind us? After all, you are going to be my sister for eternity." She smiled shyly.

"Of course," I replied, answering her smile with one of my own.

"Thank you," she said, and then went to congratulate her brother. Finally, Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Thanks, Bella, I know Edward's so much happier with you in his life. I can't wait for you to officially join the family."

"Thanks, Jasper," I said, a little surprised, but touched by his gesture.

Alice bounded over to me again, now clutching a huge pink binder to her chest, and yanked Edward and me away from the rest of the family towards the dining room. We sat at the table, and Alice opened her binder to reveal what looked like a collage of fabric samples and dress sketches. My eyes widened, but she just turned to the next page, which contained a list of names with notes attached to them, and said, "Okay, so, about the guest list. How many people did you want to invite?"

"I was thinking, maybe, twenty?" I asked, my hopes for a small wedding slipping away by the second.

"Twenty?" Alice looked at me as if I had suggested having the guests come in their bathing suits. "Well, yeah," I said, "I mean, aside from Renee, Charlie, and Phil, I don't really have any human family, and as for friends, I was just thinking Angela, Ben, and I guess Jessica, Mike, and Lauren and their immediate families. Of course, you would all be there, too," I looked at Edward, hoping for reassurance. He squeezed my hand under the table and looked at his sister; "Alice," he said, "a small wedding would probably be best. We don't want to put Jasper –or anyone else-- at risk."

"Well, you're right, and we don't want to attract too much attention…" Alice mused, but then she frowned. "Darn, there goes the ice sculpture--" "Wait, what does an ice sculpture have to do with the guest list, and who said anything about even having an ice sculpture?" I asked, panicking.

"It doesn't have anything to do with the guest list, but it does fall into the attracting-too-much-attention category. And I believe I said something about it," she said coolly. "I guess twenty people it is. Now, about invitations…" Alice continued to torture us with wedding details until I suddenly heard Edward's voice: "Bella? Bella, love, wake up." I opened my eyes and realized I had fallen asleep.

"You must be exhausted," Edward pulled me into his arms and said to Alice, "It's almost midnight, she should go back to Charlie's."

Why can't I stay here tonight?" I asked sleepily.

"Well, love, Charlie would doubtless assume the worst if you spent the night here, then told him we're getting married."

"Oh, yeah," I said; I tried to stand up, but Edward's arms tightened around me. "I can walk," I said, but Edward just chuckled, and I realized we were outside. "I didn't say goodbye to Alice," I protested.

"She understands," Edward replied, and then we were running. Well, he ran, I just stayed there in his arms. The last thing of which I was conscious was Edward gently tucking me into bed and kissing my forehead before whispering, "Good night, I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Reactions

Chapter 3: Reactions

**A/N: I am so sorry! Just when it seemed that my life was becoming less crazy, it became more insane, if that's possible. I'm not going to have access to a computer for the last two weeks of August, so I'll try to finish this story as fast as possible, with lots of updates, I swear by Edward himself!**

The dream started out weird, and became weirder. In my dream, I gave birth to a stillborn baby. I cried and tried to hold the baby, but it kept slipping away, and finally disappeared altogether. I cried harder, feeling so completely alone, and suddenly he was there. "Edward," was all I could manage, but he wrapped me in an embrace so tight that I didn't go to pieces completely.

"You have to let it go, Bella," he said, "you can't hold onto what might have been." He let me go, then took my hand and, suddenly, we ran. We ran faster than I'd ever run in my waking life, but I could still hear my baby crying, and I also heard whispers.

"Come back, Bella," Jacob's voice called,

"Don't leave, Bells," Charlie pleaded, "we need you."

I started to slow down, to reason with them, or maybe to go back, I wasn't sure. Edward tightened his grip on my hand, and urged me on: "Bella, run. For me, for our family, please, just shut them out and RUN!" I ran faster and faster, and suddenly we were running toward a brick wall.

I braced myself for impact, and I woke up.

I sat up in bed, gasping, my heart pounding as if I really had been running.

"Love, are you all right? What did you dream?"

"I had a baby, it was stillborn, you were there, and we started running. I…I heard all these voices, but you made me keep running. Then we ran at a brick wall, and I woke up."

Edward cradled me in his arms and kissed my hair. "It's over now, my Bella, it was just a dream."

I stayed there, curled up in my love's embrace, listening to his breathing, he listening to my heartbeat, until he sat up and murmured, "Charlie's awake. Call me in about an hour, and I'll come over."

"Okay," I said nervously.

"You'll be fine. I love you," he leaned down and kissed my lips quickly, and then he was gone.

passage of time

That one hour was pure agony. I took a very long shower and took great care selecting my outfit, then ate my cereal upstairs, avoiding Charlie as much as possible so he wouldn't see how keyed up I was. Finally, though, the clock stated that an hour had passed since Edward's departure out my window.

With relief I picked up the phone and dialed Edward's cell; he answered on the first ring. "Good morning, love,"

"Hi, Edward," I said, making sure my voice was loud enough to be heard my Charlie, "Honey, could you come over?"

"I'm on my way. I'll see you soon."

"Love you."

"Love you, too." He hung up and I followed suit.

Ten unbelievably long minutes later, the Volvo pulled up on the driveway, and Edward walked up to the house and knocked on the door (of course, I was watching out the window!)

I wrenched it open, and as he walked into the hallway I called, "Dad, could we talk to you?"

"Sure," Charlie responded, "I'm in the kitchen."

I took deep breaths as Edward took my hand, squeezed it gently, and led me to the kitchen.

We sat down, and before I could even open my mouth, Charlie asked, "Bella, are you pregnant?"

I flushed a deep red. "No, Dad, I'm not pregnant."

"Okay," he looked at us meaningfully, "What is it, then?"

"Dad, Edward asked me to marry him, and I accepted." I said, placing my left hand on the table so Charlie could see my ring.

"Okay, Bells." He suddenly looked a hundred years older. "Can I just say one thing?"

Edward and I nodded.

"Are you both certain?"

"Yes, we are," I said. "We're still going to Dartmouth; I'm not giving up my future. I'll just be married; Edward and I want to do this properly."

"I promise you, Charlie, I would never force Bella to do anything she did not want to do. We both simply feel this is the best course, and I will not push her into anything.

"I love your daughter more than life, and I respect her deeply. I would never ask her to choose between me and her education," Edward added, most likely answering Charlie's thoughts. "And we would like to ask for your blessing, sir."

Charlie looked as if he might cry, bellow, or do something else completely. "I asked you to give me a warning, Bella, and I guess this is the best I could ask for. Yeah, you have my blessing. You're planning it for sometime before the semester starts?"

"Yes," I said, "In August. Thank you, Dad, for accepting our decision."

"Have you told your mother, yet?"

"No, I had to leave a message on her answering machine."

Just then, the phone rang.

passage of time

Two hours later, Edward and I finally got off the phone with Renee, having been shocked at her acceptance ("You're not the girl I was, Bella, and Edward's not like Charlie." Was her calm reply) and then first annoyed, then frustrated as she went on for what seemed like forever about wedding details. (Charlie conveniently slipped out to work.)

Hanging up the phone, I sighed and leaned against my fiancé. "Well, that went well," I said.

"Better than I expected," he replied, turning me around and rubbing my shoulders.

"I am so glad Alice is taking care of all of this," I said, hoping I sounded coherent.

"As am I," Edward said, and then kissed the nape of my neck.

**A/N: Okay, let's try something. I'll update when I get five reviews. Nobody's been reviewing, and I don't know how to improve my writing! Five more is all I ask. Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Let go

Chapter 4: New car, silly!

**A/N: Okay, to answer some of your concerns: About the dream, I put in as a symbol of Bella's holding on to things because she feels guilty that she cannot make everyone happy (I have the same problem). Do not worry, Jacob comes into the story later, but right now, he's wrestling with his feelings and… other things. I can't say more than that right now. Oooh, I'm evil, n'est pas? About Charlie and Renee's reactions, the first chapter of Breaking Dawn, (which is in the special edition of Eclipse) describes Charlie and Renee's reactions, and I decided to be true to the actual (if fictional events can be actual) events. Thank you all for reviewing!**

I turned around to kiss him back, and noticed his eyes were getting quite dark. "Edward," I said sternly, "when was the last time you went hunting?"

"Two weeks ago." He answered, and I looked at him with what I hoped was a fierce expression. "Edward, you need to hunt. Don't give me that spiel about resisting when you're thirsty making you stronger. It hurts you, and I don't want you to be hurt. You need to go. Please, for me." I shifted my expression to one of pleading.

He sighed, "Okay, love, for you." I smiled and stretched up on tiptoes to give him a quick kiss. "Thank you," I whispered. He rolled his eyes. "Let's get you up to bed. It's very late for the human to be awake, especially since you didn't sleep well last night." Now I rolled my eyes. "Fine. You know, this is one of the things I'm not going to miss about being human: bedtime." Just then, his cell phone buzzed, and he answered, "What now, Alice?" He paused, then said, "Okay, fine. I'm coming. You owe me big for this one." He snapped his phone closed angrily: "I have to go. Alice saw something, but she won't tell me what. I love you." He pulled me in for a long kiss that left me dizzier than usual, and somehow I managed to say, "I love you, too," before he disappeared.

passage of time

The next morning, after a very poor night's sleep, life had to go on, for the time being. Charlie still couldn't cook for himself, and I had to go to the grocery store; we were out of milk and bread.

I got into my truck and turned the key, expecting to hear the familiar roar of the engine, but I was met with only silence.

_Oh. No._

I jumped out, lifted the hood, and examined the mass of wires and metal. I had no idea what I was looking at.

"Edward." I muttered, and then called, "Edward, I know you're there. Come out, NOW," forgetting, in my frustration, that I had sent him hunting.

Up pulled a shiny black car, with Alice inside. I glared at her as she opened the door and stepped out. "Alice, what did you do to my truck?"

"I didn't do anything,"

"My. Truck. Is. Dead." I said as evenly as I could through gritted teeth.

"Do you want me or Rosalie to look at it?"

"No, it's dead. And what is that thing?" I pointed to the new car in the driveway.

"It's your new car, silly," she pulled something small and rectangular out of her pocket. "Edward feels that the truck isn't safe enough for you, and with your track record, I agree." She looked at me and raised her eyebrows. "Plus, I saw your truck "die" weeks ago, so I found this little number for you. Don't worry, it's just your before car," she chirruped.

""Before car?" Alice, how many cars do I need?"

"Well, there wasn't time to get the windows on this one tinted, plus you'll probably want a faster car once you're changed.

"We put every possible safety feature into it, so you should be fine until then."

"Alice," I fumed, "I--"

"He loves you, Bella. He wants you to be safe. You're my sister! Please, do this for our family."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself. _Do it for Edward._ I thought. "Okay Alice, but, what is that?" I opened my eyes and pointed at the plastic rectangle in her hand. Alice looked at me with the air of someone trying to dodge a blow that was sure to come: "Well, Bella, you are a Cullen in all but name, and even that will soon be taken care of. You get an equal share; that's how family works, you know."

"Alice, I can't. It's not… I just can't."

"Bella, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. If you reject this, it'll be like you're rejecting our family." Her expression suddenly reminded me that the bouncy little pixie is also a deadly vampire, so I decided to do the safe thing and take the stupid card.

"That's better," she said, her instantaneous smile angelic. "Now, don't you have some grocery shopping to do?" She hugged me, then disappeared into the trees.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Peanut Butter

**Okey-day, sorry this took so long again, I had major writer's block, as evidenced by the shortness of this chapter. Let me be clear about the reviews: When I get five more reviews, I will update. This will remain in effect indefinitely, unless I am feeling merciful. Seriously, people, I need to know what you think chapter-by-chapter. Unleash your inner critic! Even if it's just, "Update soon!" I need to know how I'm doing as an author; I see my own work so often I'm sick of it! Anyway, on with the story!**

_Okay,_ I thought, _I'll try this._ I walked over to the beautiful, ridiculous automobile which was now mine and opened the door. Alice had left the keys in the ignition, and I took deep breaths as I put on my seatbelt and closed the door. _Here goes._ I turned the key, and as the engine rumbled quietly to life I felt a pang of loss of my truck. The big, red Chevy had been the one constant in my life. From the time I'd arrived in Forks and met Edward, to our first kiss, to those horrible months without him, to the battle with the newborns and Victoria, to Edward's and my engagement, the truck had been there… And now it was gone._ It was a car, it had to go sometime,_ I realized. _But why now?_ Still mulling this over, I shifted the car into reverse and started to back down the driveway. _Whoa! Not good!_ I thought as the black monstrosity shot backward with the slightest nudge of the gas pedal. As I tried to maneuver it along the road that would take me to Thriftway, I realized that everyone I passed was staring at me, and I flushed a deep red.

I somehow made it without causing any accidents, and my blush continued as I walked into the store because people were still staring at me, even pointing, now.

I rushed through the store, trying to go as fast as possible. All I wanted to do was go home and hide, then call Alice and yell at her for making me take this car.

My embarrassment was renewed when I found that I had left my cash at home and had to pay with the credit card. The cashier—Lauren Mallory's older sister, no less—stared at the card, then at me, and I almost left it behind in my rush to leave.

The drive home was even worse because everyone was still staring and pointing, and it was all I could do to keep control of the car; its power was completely foreign to me, but I finally lurched into Charlie's driveway and breathed a huge sigh of relief, my shaking fingers pulling the key out of the ignition with difficulty.

Composing a very stern argument with Alice in my head, I carried the groceries into the house and put them away. As I put away the bread something nagged at the back of my mind, and I couldn't figure out what the heck it was until I realized it was lunchtime. _Shoot._ I had forgotten the peanut butter.


	6. Chapter 6: Jacob Black

Chapter 6: Jacob Black

Chapter 6: Jacob Black

**Okay, I can't wait anymore. I'm posting the first Jacob chapter. That's right—Jacob did not fall off the face of the earth. Remember, brownies and hugs from the Cullen of your choice if you review!**

Tired. So tired. I'd been running for weeks, never stopping, not even to eat or sleep. I had to keep moving, keep going, because when I slowed down the pain caught up with me; I didn't even want to think about what would happen if I halted completely.

_Jacob._ Seth's voice broke into my mind.

_What?_ I asked angrily. All of the other wolves had mostly let me have my space, but Seth refused to leave me alone, intruding constantly, trying to "reason" with me.

_Jacob,_ he continued, _you have to stop running. You can't go on forever. You have to face it._

_You don't know anything, _I retorted, _You've never felt pain like this._

_I lost my Dad to a heart attack; I lost my sister to pain and bitterness. I have to look into my Mom's eyes every day and see her sorrow. I won't lose my brother, too._

_Seth. _Sam's voice broke in. _Phase back. That's an order._

Both their voices were gone, and I was alone.

Then I heard the scream: "Help me!" All I knew was that she was in trouble, and that was enough to make me turn in the direction of her voice. I couldn't save Bella, but maybe I could save this girl.


	7. I'm not dead, yet!

Author's Note

**A/N: Wow, you all** **probably hate me by now, don't you? I've basically dropped off the face of the earth. All I can say is…Life is insane. I'm in college now, and am going on break for a few weeks, so I'll have time to finish the story if you still want it to continue. I want to take it in a slightly different direction and pretty much rewrite Breaking Dawn because, frankly, I was a little disappointed. Don't get me wrong—it was great to see everyone's stories wrapped up—but I felt things could have been better -handled, and that the series could have ended differently. For one thing, I love Renesme but I think her name needs to be changed. I actually like the name 'Carlie' for her because I think it retains the spirit of what Stephenie Meyer wanted to do, but still retains enough normalcy (If anything in the Twilight universe is normal) to allow her character to be approachable; to me, at least, the name 'Renesme', coupled with her powers, beauty, etc. makes her a bit too idealized. She doesn't seem like a real person, but what's known as a 'Mary-Sue' or perfect character. For now, I will refer to her as Carlie. If you violently detest this, TELL ME, either through review or pm, and if common consensus holds that her name should be changed, then she'll go back to being Renesme and I'll fix the previous chapters to reflect that. Also: should she be Bella and Edward's child, or the girl Jacob encounters? I haven't written that chapter, yet, and can't decide which direction to take. I see pros and cons to each scenario, so let me know what you think! I'll post a chapter 90 minutes after this goes up; please share your opinion. Merci beaucoup!**


	8. Chapter 7: Bella

Bella's POV:

Beep…Beep…Beep…BEEEEEEEE—thud.

Stupid alarm clock.

I rolled out of bed, and wondered if it would be possible to record Edward telling me to wake up, and replace the infernal beeping of my alarm with his angel's voice, until I realized it would not do much good, as sleep would soon become unnecessary. This made me feel a bit better, and I went through the motions of my morning routine: washing my face, getting dressed, eating my breakfast, and generally trying to ignore the fact that the love of my life was hundreds of miles away.

After washing my dishes and cleaning up the kitchen, I realized I was out of things to do. _Hmm…_TV? No, I wouldn't be able to sit still long enough. Reading? No, same problem. Besides, I hadn't any new books, and didn't feel like reading one of my old ones. Maybe I could clean the house? No, the house was neat and tidy due to my self-distraction the previous night. Shopping? Argh, now I knew I was desperate. What could I do? After much deliberation, I finally decided on hiking because it would keep me moving and give me time to think, both of which I was in dire need. As I pulled on my boots I went over possible routes in my mind, and at last settled on a trail Edward and I had recently discovered on one of our many visits to the meadow; it was clearly marked, and an easy walk, and so less conducive to injury. I did, however, take my cell phone because—with my track record—I didn't want to take any chances.

I left a note for Charlie on the counter, telling him where I was and that I would be back in an hour or so, and locked the door behind me on the way out.

It was a beautiful day, sunny—for once—and decently warm. I let out a sigh of happiness as the sunlight actually made contact with my skin, and felt a bit better.

Once on the trail, my thoughts began to wander. _Wow, I wish Edward were here with me; I miss him so much! Wait, hold on…it's a beautiful day, I have some peace and quiet, and all I can think about is how much I miss my fiancé?! He'll be back in a few hours, why am I so mopey?_

_Because I miss him, and I love him._

_But why do you miss him?_

_Because he completes me, he makes me whole; he gives me a reason to breathe._

_You must have other reasons to breathe. Edward cannot be your only reason to live._

_Well…I have Charlie, of course, and my mom, and—_

_Wait. Why do my reasons to live all have to do with other people?_

_That's a good question. Hm…_

I reflected as I walked, and suddenly stopped in my tracks.

_My reasons to live all involve other people because I don't consider myself worth living for._

_Should I live only for myself?_

_No, that would be incredibly selfish._

_What should I live for, then?_

_What defines me?_

_Love. Love defines me; I have to live for love, because is my purpose not to give love?_

_I must live for love, and thereby live for myself. I must live to give love and, hopefully, to receive it._

_Yes._

I started walking again, and kept thinking.

_Am I living my life for love? Am I living to give love? Why did I move to Forks? Why did I fall in love with Edward? Why am I marrying him?_

Then I realized something:

_I need to marry Edward because I love him, not because he is my reason for living, not because I wrap my life up in his. I need my reason to be that marrying him is the best way for me to show him my love, and for him to show me his. Am I marrying him because I love him? Do I love him?_ For a millisecond I panicked, but then came a resounding, repeated, fully enthusiastic _YES!_

_Yes, I love him. Yes, __I__ love him. The deepest part of my being loves him. The me whom no one else sees loves him._

_Wait—me whom no one else sees—do I hide part of myself?_

_Yes, I do._

_Should I?_

_No._

_If I'm going to be a mature adult, and have a healthy marriage, I have to stop doing hiding. I have to stand up for what I want, for who I am. I have to take charge of my life, and be Bella Swan, not the girl people want to see._

_Okay, then, I will be Bella Swan._

_Who is Bella Swan? Do I even know myself?_

_Yes._

_I know who I am. I know what I must live for. Now I just have to stop hiding behind what I think others want to see, and let them see who I am._

_Who knows who I am?_

_Edward does, he knows everything about me._

_But does he know the real me?_

_He knows more than others do._

_Have I been hiding things from him?_

_Yes. I have, but hiding is no way to start a marriage, a life together. He has to know the real me, the whole me._

_Can I show him the real me?_

_Yes, I can. I am strong enough to let him see all of who I am._

_Will he still love me?_

_If he's the right man, of course he'll still love me!_

_Is he the right man?_

_DUH! Of course he is!_

I had now reached the end of the trail, and I turned around to walk back home, a new resolve building. When he returned, I would tell him everything I'd discovered today. I'd tell him exactly who I am, why I love him, why I'm marrying him.

I walked much faster, coming to the trail's exit much sooner than expected, and quickly walked home.

Once back at the house, I kicked off my hiking boots and went to the kitchen, where I took out a pencil and paper, and tried to write out everything I had to tell my fiancé. It was much harder than I'd imagined it to be; for one thing, I had to put into words my feelings for him, my reasons for loving him, and exactly how I would now show him my entire self. Suddenly, I was swept out of my chair, into the arms of the most perfect, amazing man in the world. "I missed you," he whispered, holding me tightly.

"I missed you, too," I said, stretching up on my tiptoes to kiss him, "Edward, there's something I have to tell you."

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger, that's all I have time for tonight. Finals start Monday, so I have to keep studying. I'll post the new chapter within a few days, as writing has become my study break. :) Please review; all reviewers get brownies!**


	9. On finals and posts

**A/N: Hey everyone, I just wanted to let you know I won't be posting for the next few days; finals week is officially upon me, and I need the study time. To make you feel better, I just updated **_**Snapshots**_**, and hopefully that will tide you over until I can write my next chapters. I'll post them sometime this weekend, as I will have finished with my exams by then. Love you all!**

**Edward's Cantante**


End file.
